


Early

by HappyandPaigeShipper16 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, MERRY CHRISTMAS AVPDSYLVESTERDODD(CONVENIENCESTOREMUSICAL), MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPYQUINNS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/HappyandPaigeShipper16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Quinn is not a morning person, but she's willing to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [happyquinns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyquinns/gifts), [AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/gifts).



> I really love the idea of Happy/Paige, so I decided to write some fluff for them.

"Come on, Happy, you have to get up," Paige said, shaking her girlfriend's shoulder.  
"It's too early, Paige," the genius groaned.  
Paige smiled slightly.  
"Happy, it's 10:30. We have an appointment, remember?"  
They were supposed to be going to see about Happy adopting Ralph as her own son as well, and they had to be at the agency at 11.  
"Oh, right."  
"You really aren't a morning person, are you, Happy?"  
Paige shook her head as Happy slid out of the bed.  
"No, I'm not, Paige. But if you want me to, I'll certainly try to be one now," she said before kissing Paige on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was very short, but I'm not really sure what to do with it. If someone can suggest any way to continue this, I will, though.


End file.
